


This Side Of Paradise

by Chloride



Series: Fell From Grace [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, I sure love obscure ships, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-08 02:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14095608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloride/pseuds/Chloride
Summary: Before drifting off, Jungwoo thought how he loved their little corner of paradise.





	This Side Of Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> i was possessed when i wrote this, but i don't regret it one bit.

The night sky was clear, except for one stray cloud drifting by, obscuring the blinking dots of light spattered here and there. Summer had arrived later than usual, its heavy cloak of heat surrounding the whole city. 

Despite his torso being naked and his hair having recently been trimmed shorter, Jungwoo’s whole body still felt far too warm. The bedroom’s air conditioner had broken down at the end of the previous summer, and it still had to be repaired. Yuta had forgotten to call the repair guy, something that Doyoung had reminded him to do _over and over_. 

Jungwoo chuckled to himself, shuffling his feet on the wooden floor. The trees lining the street below were motionless, the breeze so feeble it barely ruffled some leaves. The neighborhood was quiet, a stark contrast to the bustling one of their previous living arrangement. 

Doyoung was the one who had picked their new apartment, and he did it mostly for its view. He said that it felt like they were living in their little corner of paradise, nothing like the cityscape that they had to wake up to every morning for three long years. 

Yuta had approved of the choice, if anything because he loved how much more spacious the place was. 

_“I can practice in the living room and Doyoung won’t have to get mad at me because I broke a lamp or some shit.”_ He had whispered jokingly at Jungwoo one evening as their were unpacking their stuff. 

As for Jungwoo, he was satisfied as long as both Yuta and Doyoung were. Of course, the latter had insisted that Jungwoo added his input while they were in the process of deciding where to move to, so he said the first thing that came to his mind.

_“Why don’t we get a dog?”_

The two elder had looked at each other, their eyebrows raised in surprise. Yet, despite the unexpected requested, they both made sure to find a place that welcomed animals. After all, what Jungwoo wanted, he never failed to get. 

The sound of a door creaking open shook Jungwoo out of his reverie, the man turning around to smile at the figure peeking into the room.

“Here you are,” Doyoung smiled back, paddling towards him. He stopped in front of the younger, kissing him briefly on the lips.

“Happy anniversary.”

Jungwoo giggled, placing a soft kiss on Doyoung’s cheek. “Happy anniversary.”

They entangled their hands, letting their arms dangle between them. From the way that little droplets of water fell from Doyoung’s hair and soaked his shirt, he must have just got out of the shower. 

“Is Yuta home, yet?”

Doyoung hummed, nuzzling his nose against the side of Jungwoo’s face. “He brought flowers.” 

Jungwoo raised his brows, his chest feeling lighter. He tried to fight back a smile, but he eventually ended up giggling behind his hand. 

A voice ringed from the hallway. “Don’t ruin the surprise!” 

Doyoung laughed, turning his head towards the bedroom door. 

“Too late!” 

It was almost comical how Yuta acted like bringing them flowers for their anniversary was a rare occasion, when he’d been doing that every year since they had all started living together. 

A pouty Yuta appeared on the doorstep, an intricately arranged bouquet of tulips tightly held in his grasp. As he made his way towards Jungwoo, he shot a glare at Doyoung. 

“Traitor.” 

Doyoung scoffed, Jungwoo taking the bouquet in his hands and taking in the red petals. They clashed beautifully against the white ribbon, small tuft of Baby’s Breath peeking out here and there. 

“I love them, thank you.” 

Yuta sneaked his arm behind Jungwoo’s back, bringing him in for a brief kiss on the lips. 

“Happy anniversary.” 

“You’re so cheesy.” Doyoung snickered from where he was standing close to them, observing. 

“You’re saying this like you didn’t love the one I gave to you.” Yuta retorted, laughing at the way Doyoung pursued his lips and furrowed his brows. Jungwoo joined in when the former dragged the latter in to place a wet, loud smooch on his cheek. 

“Ugh! Stop.” 

“Love you too.”

* * *

Yuta sat on the bed in front of Jungwoo, leveling him with a fond stare. 

"You're such a good baby, aren't you.” The man murmured, his eyes running over Jungwoo’s features. Ever so gently, he brought his hand up to Jungwoo's right cheek, cupping it with the utmost reverence. He let the warmth of his skin seep into his palm, before he placed a kiss on the younger’s left cheek.

Jungwoo trembled for a second, his eyes opening and closing, vision hazy and unfocused. He could still feel Doyoung's hands on his waist, his lips placing kisses between his shoulder blades. The room had filled with the heady smell of Yuta’s cologne and the body wash that they all always used to shower with. 

He was struggling to remembered exactly how they had ended up like that, Jungwoo sitting with his back to Doyoung, their limbs tangled and Yuta watching so, so closely. He could recall the moment where he had gone to fetch a vase to put the flowers in, Yuta insisting that it could wait, that there was something else that he had in mind. And then there was Doyoung, ever so gently guiding Jungwoo, following each one of his steps until they stopped at the foot of their bed. 

Every inhale had Jungwoo’s head swimming, tiny spots of light trickling at the corners of his eyes whenever fingers stroked his skin. The air was too warm, sweat sticking to forehead as his trail of thoughts got lost once more under the sensations overcoming him. 

In an attempt at grounding himself, he grabbed onto Yuta’s shirt, pulling him closer, as the elder left open mouthed kisses behind his ear.

Puffs of hot breath pulsated at the back of Jungwoo’s neck too, where Doyoung was nuzzling his nose right under his hairline. He had been reverently caressing the latter’s hips, his fingers moving in a drunk-like stupor. They travelled all the way up to his ribcage, Doyoung’s short nails tracing over every ridge, every muscle and bone. 

“What do you want?” Yuta breathed into Jungwoo’s ear. His words trickled like sweet honey, his teeth nibbling on his earlobe. 

Jungwoo tilted his head back, biting back a moan. His boxers were growing tighter, and he couldn’t clear his head enough to collect his thoughts. 

He opened his mouth, tongue running over his dry lips. 

“I—”

Doyoung nibbled gently on Jungwoo’s shoulder, his hands now sliding to his front, stroking his abdomen. His nails scratched lightly, Jungwoo gasping at the sensation.

“Mh? We couldn’t hear you, baby.”

Yuta was smiling, pupils dilated as he took in the vision in front of him. Doyoung’s dark hair was tickling Jungwoo’s pale skin, his reddened lips leaving a wet trail behind. 

Jungwoo was still holding onto Yuta’s white shirt, the fabric bunched up in his fists. 

“Off,” the younger weakly bit out.

“Oh? You want me to take this off?” Yuta chuckled, running his knuckles over Jungwoo’s cheekbone. He thumbed at his lower lip, catching sight of his pink tongue once more. 

Jungwoo nodded at the question, Doyoung breathing out a laugh. For a second, he turned his eyes towards the side of the younger’s face, adoration spilling from them. 

Yuta pondered over Jungwoo’s request, taking his sweet time as he made a show of thinking hard about it.

“But then it’s not going to be as fun,” Yuta eventually said, white teeth glinting in the darkness. 

A hand swatted at Yuta’s chest, Doyoung pinning him with an annoyed stare. “Don’t be a dick.”

“It’s true, though,” Yuta insisted. He shifted so that he could kneel on the bed, face getting closer to Doyoung’s one. 

“Do you disagree, _sweetheart_?” Yuta kissed him languidly, tongue pressing behind his front teeth. 

An unnerved sound bubbled up from Doyoung’s throat, his hand pushing against Yuta’s chest. Jungwoo took advantage of the situation to place a short kiss on Yuta’s mouth. 

“Please.” He pleaded sweetly, eyes open wide. 

Yuta shook his head, leveraging himself up and off the bed. As his bare feet touched the cold wooden floor a shiver run down his spine. He stood there, arms lax at his sides and a drop of sweat clinging to his temple. He had to put some distance between himself and Jungwoo, otherwise he would have melted under his pleading stare. 

Yuta was weak against Jungwoo’s wide, dreamy eyes, but he couldn’t let himself give in so easily. Not tonight, at least. 

“No can do, I’m sorry.” 

With that, Doyoung shuffled so that he could put a hand on Jungwoo’s chest. Slowly, he lowered him on the bed, until his hair fanned out on the pillow under him. 

“Ignore him.” Doyoung murmured, placing a kiss on Jungwoo’s swollen mouth. He swayed a little, his body rocking against the younger’s side, making his breath hitch. The two of them were only clad in their boxers, the friction of the fabric against their overheated skin feeling almost unnerving. 

As Doyoung moved back, trying to put some distance between them, Jungwoo followed his movements. He chased after the elder’s mouth, catching his lower lip in his teeth and pulling on it slightly before letting it go. The breathy laugh that Doyoung let out sounded rough at the edges. 

Gently, Jungwoo straddled Doyoung’s legs, letting his weight settle on his lap. The elder let his hands settle on his lower back, fingers tracing small circles on his warm skin. The air was heavy, so much so that not even the breeze coming in from the slightly open window could dilue it.

“Doyoung,” Jungwoo said under his breath. 

Doyoung kissed him once, letting his hands roam lower. “Mh?”

Jungwoo wasn’t sure of what he wanted to say. His plea had come unfiltered, its purpose unknown to Jungwoo himself. 

“Talk to me.” Doyoung’s tone was so gentle, the look in his eyes making Jungwoo feel like he was close to drowning. There was silence for a moment, a stutter in time as Yuta sat at the edge of the bed, waiting to see what was about to unfold. 

“Touch me, please. I really,” Jungwoo swallowed, “need you to touch me right now.” 

His throat felt so dry, that he could almost feel each word crawling its way out of his mouth. 

Doyoung inhaled deeply, letting his hands squeeze Jungwoo’s ass. The latter mewled, his head falling to the side, the muscles on his neck pulling tight. Yuta watched on as Doyoung moved his hands to slide under the younger’s boxers, as he slowly pulled them off of him. 

Jungwoo moved, standing at the side of the bed to discard his last piece of clothing, before he crawled back on Doyoung’s lap, tonguing at his neck. Yuta took in the way Jungwoo’s hard cock curved and got trapped between his and Doyoung’s abdomens. 

“Yuta, we need…” Doyoung panted, throwing a glance at the man who was so enraptured by the scene. 

Yuta snapped his eyes upwards, meeting Doyoung’s ones. He nodded at him, reaching for a drawer and yanking it open. He took the bottle of lube that had been pushed to the far back out, before throwing it on the bed.

Blindly, Jungwoo reached his arm to the side, patting the covers until he found the small object. He uncapped it, taking one of Doyoung’s hands and coating it in lube. 

“You do it,” Jungwoo murmured. There was sweat clinging to his skin, small droplets running down the curve of his back. Yuta saw them, and scooted closer to run his tongue over them. 

Jungwoo gasped, his hands reaching out to grab Doyoung’s steady shoulders. They felt as strong and wide as they looked, muscles shifting as the man reached a hand in between them to take a hold of Jungwoo’s length. 

The rhythm was mellow at first, Doyoung’s deft fingers moving to the sound of his slow breaths. He ran his nails over the most protruding vein, until they caught at the edge of Jungwoo’s foreskin. The latter trembled, his thighs falling a little more open, his muscles shifting under Yuta’s and Doyoung’s heavy stares. 

Thunders rumbled in the distance, a summer storm unfolding as Jungwoo’s exhalations picked up an unsteady pattern. Doyoung was still using his hand on him, this time his fist a little tighter. 

“Jungwoo,” Yuta whispered in his ear. The sound of the bottle of lube popping open once again got drowned out by the moan that Doyoung couldn’t keep in when Jungwoo dipped his own hand into the elder’s boxers. 

Yuta smirked at how Doyoung turned so pliant for Jungwoo every single time. It had never stopped to amaze him, not even after all those years. Seeing Doyoung, who never backed down from clashing heads with Yuta, melting that unapologetically for the younger was a real wonder. 

“Let me get you ready.” 

Jungwoo nodded at Yuta’s firm request, the muscles on his thighs quivering under the strain of having to relocate. As the former slid off of Doyoung’s lap, he kept his firm grip on his cock, his lips now huffing hot breaths of air on the reddened head. 

“God,” Doyoung moaned, tangling his fingers in Jungwoo’s hair. He threw his head back, a wave of warmth spreading throughout his whole body. Jungwoo pumped following an unsteady rhythm, his eyes closed while Yuta let lube dribble down his lower back. 

The cold substance was welcome against Jungwoo’s overheated skin, his whole body spasming at the sensation. Yuta watched as lube left trails on the younger’s supple skin, trickling all the way to the back of his thighs. It was messy, more so than usual, but Yuta knew how Jungwoo loved it wet, probably got off on the humid sounds of it all. 

It was only a finger first, the pad setting the initial pace. Everything was so much slower that night, the need to taste each and every second thick against the three men’s palates. By the time Yuta had two fingers inside Jungwoo, the latter had his face flush against Doyoung’s lower abdomen, mouth open on silent pleas and broken hiccups. Another thunder rolled in the distance, the smell of a rainstorm filling the atmosphere. 

“You’re doing great, you’re so good.” Endless praises spilled from Doyoung’s lips as Yuta’s movements repeated over and over, his fingers massaging Jungwoo’s sweet spot. 

“Yuta…” Jungwoo moaned, his lips sticking to Doyoung’s skin. “I’m ready, I’m ready, _please_.” 

His voice was pitched higher than usual, his eyelashes dotted with unshed tears. Yuta pursued his mouth, sending a look in Doyoung’s direction.

 _“Don’t be a dick”_ The latter mouthed, his chest heaving as Jungwoo’s trembling body pressed closer to him. 

Yuta sent him a kiss, winking to let him know what his intentions were. 

_“Don’t worry,”_ he mouthed back.

There was a long moment during which only the men’s heavy breaths could be heard, interspersed by the far howling of the wind that had picked up outside and that was now ruffling the curtains. 

“Baby, can you sit up for me?” 

It took Jungwoo some time to register the question. His heartbeat was loud in his ears; he could almost pick up the sound of his own blood rushing in his veins. 

Jungwoo’s body was hardly cooperative, his knees and legs hurting from the position he had been in until then, but he collected himself well enough to do what Yuta had asked of him. 

A pair of hands grabbed his waist, indicating him to turn around. He did just that, giving once again his back to Doyoung. Their positions were pretty much the ones that they had at the start of the night, only that they all looked and felt a lot more wrecked. Jungwoo hadn’t realized, since he hadn’t been able to see Yuta’s face while he was on Doyoung’s lap, but the elder looked just as affected as the other two. 

He licked his lips, but a scowl fell over his features when he realized how the elder was still wearing his shirt. Yuta laughed at the reaction, his hands playing with the hem of the garment. 

"I need you to do something for me." Yuta said coyly.

"Yuta." Doyoung warned. 

"Shhh, don't worry, he will love it." Yuta replied, skimming his thumb along Jungwoo's collarbone.

* * *

Jungwoo sank down, ever so slowly on Doyoung’s length, every inch eliciting a broken noise from his throat. Yuta’s tender hushes got lost, drowned by the ever growing howling of the wind outside, thunders lighting up stripes of darkened clouds. 

Once Jungwoo could feel the back of his thighs touch Doyoung’s lap, he let out heavy sigh, his shoulders rolling back. The muscles on his back shifted, his head lolling from side to side. Droplets of his own sweat mixed with Doyoung’s ones, who was heaving, straining as he tried to stay still. 

Yuta bit down on his own lower lip, his eyes focusing on Jungwoo’s left hand that was trying to reach out to him. He moved to tangle their fingers together, kissing each one of the younger’s knuckles, letting his lips linger on them. 

“You—” Jungwoo’s mouth opened and closed, words failing him as Doyoung moved to accommodate him better and changed the angle. 

Jungwoo tried again, this time letting himself fall a little forward, his forehead grazing Yuta’s left cheek. His gaze fell on the elder’s neglected needs, straining against his boxers. 

“Yuta...”

“I’m okay, don’t worry.” Yuta kissed Jungwoo’s forehead, dropping kisses on his now closed eyelids. “It’s not about me tonight.” 

Doyoung scoffed from where he was still trying to contain himself. 

“You’re lucky I love you.” Yuta shot at the other, the corner of his lips lifting tauntingly. 

Then, silence fell over them once again as Jungwoo started circling his hips, feeling himself filled to the brim, his own feelings now overflowing from him. He gripped Yuta’s cheeks, kissing him like the world hadn’t given him enough time, his ears trying to catch on every single sound that left Doyoung when he moved just the right way. 

It didn’t took Doyoung long before coming, Jungwoo lifting his hips as best as he could in the position that he was in, before sinking back down. Lube was dripping down his overheated his skin, making the slide so much easier. 

“I’m close…” Doyoung moaned, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he tried to swallow back more embarrassing sounds. 

“Just come, Doyoungie.” Yuta hummed, pecking Jungwoo on his plump lower lip.

Doyoung groaned, his hips snapping up once before his head rolled back and his body trembled. Jungwoo gasped at the warm sensation spreading down his lower back, his own orgasm hitting him soon after. 

His come stuck in dripping stripes to Yuta’s shirt, the latter still busy kissing Jungwoo and holding his hand. The telltale sound of rain hitting their windows filled the room, the earthy smell of a storm seeping in. 

It was hard disentangling their limbs, their muscles sore from the exertion, and often uncomfortable positions. Doyoung paddled to the still-open window, closing it. The sound of rain was now muffled, Jungwoo hearing the rustling of the sheets as Yuta moved to go into the bathroom and fetch a warm towel. He helped cleaning up both of his lovers (despite Doyoung’s protests), before crawling in bed next to them. 

Doyoung grumbled, insisting that he wanted to be the big spoon, so Jungwoo wiggled his way into his arms. 

“I want to be the big spoon too.” Yuta pouted, pleading. 

“Tough luck.” Doyoung mumbled from where he had his face buried in Jungwoo’s hair.

“You can spoon Doyoungie.” Jungwoo said. 

Yuta winked at him, shuffling so that he dropped right behind Doyoung. 

“Nooo, I don’t like being in the middle…”

Jungwoo placed a kiss on his collarbone right as Yuta placed one between his shoulderblades. 

“Go to sleep.” Yuta whispered, the muted sound of the storm coming from outside lulling them into a deep sleep.

Before drifting off, Jungwoo thought how he loved their little corner of paradise.

**Author's Note:**

> doyuwoo anyone?  
> ........  
> no one?


End file.
